Driver assistance systems which support the driver in driving a vehicle, e.g. ACC, lane keeping systems, emergency braking and steering assistant, etc., have been implemented in production vehicles for some years. Responsibility for driving the vehicle continues to lie with the driver; he must be attentive at all times in order to drive the vehicle himself if required. Highly automated driving of a vehicle, i.e. the vehicle drives autonomously and the driver is allowed to direct his attention to other activities, is not yet common but possible according to the current state of the art. Here, automated braking and steering interventions are of great importance too.
An automated braking and/or steering intervention is initiated in both aforesaid system types in a critical surrounding situation, in particular in case of an impending collision.